


Tour guide to fantasy capital

by vindoletta



Series: 2021 three sentence ficathon (Dreamwidth) [6]
Category: Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, tbh this can be read as shippy or platonic idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindoletta/pseuds/vindoletta
Summary: New experiences and old faces await Melita in the floating city.
Relationships: Hazel of Lysende & MC, Hazel of Lysende/MC
Series: 2021 three sentence ficathon (Dreamwidth) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Tour guide to fantasy capital

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3 sentence ficathon prompt "Any, any, peaches and apricots" on Dreamwidth. Also a fill for femslashficlets's Tarot table of prompts: the Fool - Blissful carelessness, the power of ignorance. 
> 
> MC's name is Melita.

"Come on, Freckles, try it!"

Her friend took a small bite of the fruit and her turquoise eyes widened.

"It has fuzz outside like an apricot, but it is much sweeter and juicy!" Her next bite dug deeper, and when her full face came into view again, her mouth and chin glistened in the sun with juice. "Thank you!"

Hazel's cheeks were warm - the heat of the Summer Quarter, no doubt.

"Ah, it's nothing. You should try some of Spring pastries too, they are delicious."

Melita smiled and linked arms with her, while she continued to devour the fruit.

"Good thing I have a guide to show me around Altadellys, right?"


End file.
